During an act, I won't respond again!
by queennicolee
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] With her amazing performance as "Natsu" in Box "R", Kyoko was offered to do a fragrance commercial with no other than a certain someone..


To read the Russian version of the story, here is it: /readfic/2934222. Thank you, SP Fiore :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Plot:** [ONE-SHOT] With her amazing performance as "Natsu" in Box "R", Kyoko was offered to do a fragrance commercial with no other than a certain someone..

**Notice:** So on this fanfic, the Guam arc and Saena arc didn't happen.. Takes months after Chapter 203.

* * *

Kyoko was happy. It was her dream after all, to be in a commercial of a perfume or make-up or any beauty products in any way. So, when Sawara told her about the job, she accepted it without a second thought.

Kyoko didn't even look at the script when she accepted it, even though Sawara said that the co-star she would be acting alongside in the film was still undecided.

When she was finally at Darumaya, she finally looked at the script and she didn't expect it was.. going to be different from what she imagined.

It was supposed to be a fragrance commercial, wasn't it? She was supposed to portray an elegant, young lady again.. but just without the curse like what Mio had. But, why was it like this?

She was supposed to wear a sexy, quite revealing dress while interacting intimately with a man and that's not all.. the actor has to mark a kiss mark on her neck and whisper "I l-o-v-e you".

She couldn't believe it. She was horrified! How could she just accept a job without looking at the script first! And, what if.. what if.. she disappoints the actor playing alongside her? Just what would she do!

'_Out of all Japanese woman! Kyokooo! What did you do! And Sawara already said that there__'__s no giving back! Nooooo!__'_ Kyoko thought inwardly.

They were supposed to shoot the commercial in just one day and she wasn't sure if she could do the project.. She couldn't call Kanae because she was outside of Tokyo for her drama. Then, she couldn't possibly ask help for her certain senpai, could she? He already taught her a lot, and now it's her time to do this on her own..

Kyoko blushed while thinking of Ren then sighed and started to study the script carefully.

She looked at herself at the tiny mirror at her room and made a seductive smirk.. She used references from the shows she and that bastard Sho would curiously watch when they were younger and with a little help from Natsu, she grasped the character perfectly.

Three days later, it was the day they were having the meeting and shooting the commercial.

Kyoko arrived at the shooting place and was surprised to see the commercial's director, a director she very much knew.

"Director Kurosaki!" Kyoko greeted.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan. Glad to see you again." Director Kurosaki replied.

"Glad to see you too!" Kyoko said.

"You've improved a lot since the Kyurara commercial. Good job."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Kyoko replied, then gave a bow to the director.

"Oh, by the way, your co-star is already here, he's over there." Director Kurosaki replied, then pointed to a certain someone.

It was her senpai. Not just an ordinary senpai, a special senpai to her. The senpai… she loves. Why was fate so cruel? How could she manage to act with him.. very intimately.. more intimate than their Heel Siblings.

Ren smiled when the Director pointed at him then walked over to Kyoko. Yashiro followed his lead and walked behind him.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. It seems like we'll be working again together, huh?" Ren said.

With her actor spirit, Kyoko managed to produce a calm response.. but she couldn't help the blush arising from her cheeks. "Good morning too, Tsuruga-san and also you, Yashiro-san. Yes, It does seems like it."

Yashiro smiled back in return and observed his favorite couple. Inwardly, he was giggling and grinning because his charge might finally man up and reveal his feelings for the No.1 Love Me Girl.

Ren smiled at her, then, Kyoko spoke again, "Although, Tsuruga-san… do you mind me asking why you accepted the role? Someone like you would have a full schedule already with bigger projects.."

Ren twitched at her question.. Of course, he wouldn't tell her..

_Two days ago, at Lory Takarada's extravagant office.._

"_Ah, Ren, you're finally here." Lory said._

"_Yes.. What did you want from me?" Ren asked._

"_I've got this commercial offer for you.. It's from the Bela company and their new fragrance line would be.. quite intense, I might say. It's a chance for you to use what you've proven in Dark Moon, even though it's small, the Bela company is known for having very effective commercials." Lory replied, then giving Ren the script._

_Ren looked at the script and twitched a little._

"_This script is.. a little bit too daring, don't you think? And, I've got other jobs ahead of me anyway, so Boss.. thanks but no thanks." Ren finally said, then he put the script on the table. 'This man.. I knew he was plotting something..'_

"_Ah, really, Ren? You know, I was just warning you, because I was concerned.." Lory said._

"_Concerned of what?" Ren asked._

"_Did you know that the actress that would be on that commercial is…Mogami-kun? Could you stand another guy playing alongside her on that commercial?" Lory asked._

_Ren could feel anger burning up from his body. Of course he couldn't. He felt like his heart was sliced just at the thought of another man touching Kyoko.. in a very intimate way.. and, like hell he would allow anyone to leave a kiss mark on her except him._

_Ren's face turned from a neutral look to a very, very pissed look._

"_You planned all of this didn't you? Then, yes, I'll accept it. Like hell I'll allow anyone to touch her in that way." Ren finally said._

_In response, Lory smirked at him. _

"I thought the project was interesting, Mogami-san.. Why, should I have not accept the project?" Ren asked.

'_Yes! Why youu out of all people!__' _Kyoko inwardly thought, but in response, she said, "Oh, no it's nothing, Tsuruga-san. I was just curious."

Ren smiled at her once again until Director Kurosaki called the both of them. He explained the plot briefly again and both went to their dressing rooms to put on their costumes.

When Ren came out, he was wearing a white button-up shirt, with two of the buttons unbuttoned along with a simple black pants. His hair was sleeked back to match his outfit. The female crew in the commercial couldn't help but stare hopelessly at him.

Then, two minutes later, Kyoko finally came out. She was wearing a long, wavy wig that has a color that matched her auburn hair. She was only wearing light make-up and was wearing a red off-shoulder dress body-con fit hugging her body, just stopping above her knees. The dress also featured a back zip fastening and it exposed her curves as well as her long legs. She certainly looked like a more mature woman, she didn't look like she was nearly eighteen.

Ren looked tensed at Kyoko. Just like that time when he first saw her dressed as "Setsu". He couldn't believe it. It was another torture for him. Could he even stop touching her when the filming starts? What was he thinking anyway? He was sounding like an old perverted man.

Ren groaned as he also saw all of the male crew looking at Kyoko while she was walking. Yashiro saw his expression and said, "Ah, you can't stand anyone else looking at _your Kyoko-chan_, huh, Ren?" Yashiro asked, while grinning.

"Yashiro-san, please, don't." Ren replied, with the obvious dark aura starting to come from him.

_'Then, I better shut up then. This guy is going to kill me if I don't.'_ Yashiro thought.

The director spoke up first, "Nice, Kyoko-chan! Just exactly the image for this commercial! Now, come on, let's start shooting!"

Ren and Kyoko nodded as they took their positions. Ren was sitting on the couch and Kyoko was standing just near him.

'_No matter what.. I would stay in character.__'_ Kyoko thought.

"Okay, 1. 2. 3. GO!" Director Kurosaki shouted.

**Kyoko smiled seductively at Ren while Ren grinned boyishly in response. And, slowly, she started walking towards him and sat in his lap. She put her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist, feeling her curves as they stare at each other intensely.**

**She then removed her arms around his neck and slowly, she started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on Ren's shirt and when finished, her fingertips ran through his chest, tentatively touching him. Soon, her hands were fully against his chest and wrapped her ams around his neck once again.**

**Ren groaned as he pull her closer, and whispered "I love you." He started to caress her cheek and started to move to her soft, alluring neck-**

"CUT!" Director Kurosaki shouted.

Yashiro nearly screamed his heart out while he was watching the scene... it was intense and it was really different from typical Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko.. It seemed like it wasn't even them. At the same time, Yashiro couldn't help but cry male sympathy to Ren since he knew his desires would grow after touching the woman he loved so.. intimately. Though, he wondered why the director suddenly NG'd them.

Kyoko immediately stood up from their position while Ren reluctantly let her go.

"Kyoko-chan.. your expression.. it was supposed to be a "sexy smirk" as your response to Tsuruga-san's words as said in the script, right? You're not supposed to be completely tense and blushing. Then, Tsuruga-san, yes, the commercial requires you to show your charms but.. the look you gave Kyoko-chan while you touched her cheek was.. a little bit too intense. This commercial is rated 13+ yet it might move to 18+ if you continued looking at her like that. Let's have a five minute break."

Kyoko went straight to her dressing room. Her face still flushed bright pink as she buried her face in shame. _'__Nooo! I__'__m not delighted. Absolutely not. I__'__m not delighted whenever he says that.. line. I__'__m not going to do the same mistake again like that time when he was Cain-niisan. Just no! And I__'__ve already made an NG! I should stop this face.. go away.. go away.. A person like me who is trying to be an actress should be able to do this.__'_

Kyoko sighed and then closed her eyes, gathering her determination to make sure that next take, it would be completed. _'__If it__'__s not going to be completed next time, then, I have to suffer.. all over and over again__' _

Little did she know though, her senpai was also having troubles with the scene.

At Ren's dressing room, Ren sighed as he put his hand on over his head. _'__I went to far didn__'__t I? This already happened before while we were acting as siblings, but.. I couldn__'__t help it. The clothes she was wearing__… __If there wasn__'__t any people around, I don__'__t think I could control myself any longer. This is another torture by the gods.__' _

Finally, when both came out from their respective dressing rooms, they tried to prepare their selves for the next take.

Director Kurosaki called them over. "You two, go to your positions where Tsuruga-san was about to say his line. Then, continue the scene. Got it?"

_'Good luck, Ren.'_ Yashiro thought.

Ren and Kyoko nodded as they went to their positions once again.

"Okay! 3. 2. 1. ACTION!"

When she heard the word 'action', she opened her eyes and changed her face into a sexy smirk. A smirk that Ren definitely couldn't resist.

**Ren smiled at her seductively as she remembered inwardly that it's his 'Emperor of the Night' look. He smirked as he moved closer to her and whispered huskily, "I love you."**

**Unlike her previous reaction, Kyoko smiled even more seductively at Ren, her eyes gleaming in happiness. The two stared at each other intensely as Ren caressed her cheek, more softer this time. Slowly, he went closer to her neck and started to suck and kiss the same spot over and over again. **

**She had arms around his neck while he was leaving the mark and dug her nails deeply onto his flesh. Ren smirked, satisfied at at the mark and two stared intensely at each other again. They moved their faces closer to each other. It was getting a bit too close for the both of them.**

When there was only a two centimeter difference between them, the director suddenly called out.

"CUT!"

"Well done, you two, much better! No need for other takes!" Director Kurosaki said.

Both of them were surprised at the director's voice and moved away from their positions. Kyoko tried to look at Ren but when she caught him looking at her, she blushed and averted her eyes instantly.

She quickly walked over to her dressing room and remembered what she just did.

_When Ren said "I love you", yes, she smiled seductively at him but she unknowingly whispered back, "I love you too."_

_Realizing what she just did, she NG'd herself mentally but remained her character's composure. She was surprised that the director didn't call out an NG so for the meantime, she just pretended it didn't happen. She only hoped that the person she said the line to didn't hear it._

Finally arriving at her dressing room, she mumbled quietly, "During an act, I won't respond again!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh. My very first one-shot for this wonderful series. I've always wanted to do a one-shot but I couldn't decide what plot I should write.. What did you think? :)


End file.
